I-Pandora-I
by Leika-kannon
Summary: Christmas gift for SESA 2012 Alternate Universe - Lost Canvas - Broken glass, screams and a blast of icy wind invaded place in seconds. Several men entered the place, brandishing weapons, and attacking anyone that they put an opposite. The crimson blood soon be present while the room became a mess.


-Pandora-

The atmosphere at the Heinstein Castle was of nervousness. The maidens ran from one side to another preparing everything and helping in whatever they could.

That night the main hall held a party and everything looked bright. The sound of the violin accompanied the guests, allowing them to relax in the warm atmosphere of their surroundings, whether they ate the exquisite hors d'oeuvres offered to them, talk among them or just drank a cup of wine. Everything was in order and everything was perfect.

A tall man of fair complexion and dark hair made a nod to one of the maids who attended the place; the tall woman approached to the man in order to receive a pair of instructions from his Lord to then leave the room. She walked between the long, sumptuously decorated corridors; red velvet curtains gave warmth to the Castle, protecting his visitors from the severe snow storm that fell at that time.

The maid went up the stairs to the main chambers and knocked softly at a big mahogany door. A voice was heard inside, ordering her to enter. The metallic sound of the handle was heard, allowing the young woman to enter. She stopped a few steps away from the entrance, waiting to be called.

She raised her cerulean eyes to a women turned to the opposite side, busy attending a crib. A little girl, wearing a cute purple dress, appeared in her visual field and ran towards her. After reaching her, she got attached to her legs with a big smile on her face.

-Lady Pandora, you look beautiful.

-Thanks Partita.

-Partita, is my husband still down with the guests?

-Yes my lady. He still awaits for your arrival.

-Pandora, sweetheart, come.- Said the woman while she offered her hand to the child.

The woman wore a completely black long dress which contrasted perfectly with her blonde hair. She also wore a chiffon scarf covering her bare shoulders. Little Pandora released Partita, walking quickly towards her mother, still captive to the little creature inside the crib.

Pandora stood on her tiptoes, trying to catch a glance inside the crib just as she had been trying to do before the maid entered to the room. Partita smiled and took a stool, offering it to the girl, who flushed slightly for her previous clumsiness but did not hesitate to use it.

The baby sleeping in the crib was the younger brother of Pandora. He was born a couple of days ago and his parents celebrated his birth with the small party on that rejoicing night. His mother went to see him on numerous occasions, hesitant to take him down with her or not. Despite the large amount of guests that housed the main hall at that time, that room was the coldest of the whole Castle. The raising storm didn't help at all. The infant was smaller than a healthy boy of his age and that concerned her mother, who clung firmly to the idea of not exposing him.

A while later, the motherly impulse won on the young lady and she refused to carry his son to the party, leaving him in the care of Partita. She took her eldest daughter instead, who nervously left the room following the footsteps of her mother.

Pandora was used to all those formalities. However, the various comments that the friends of her parents made about her little brother made her feel uncomfortable. They reached the room without being noticed. Her mother was a distinguished woman of perfect manners. She looked like a Queen and behaved as such. They quietly approached her husband, who expressed happiness with every single gesture he made. Her father, the owner of that enormous Castle and bearer of the Heinstein surname, despite what one might think, was actually a very kinkd man.

The child smiled cordially to the adults who surrounded her. A small group of ladies had gathered not far away from them and chatted, with little discretion, about her mother. She did not consider it of importance. Knowing her place and position (unlike her husband, she came from modest family), she acted as elegantly as she could, hoping that would avoid any kind of brazen gossip and nonsense of the women who used to visit their home. Pandora considered them to be no less than a lot of gossipy old woman. They were Harpies who sought, in the best of cases, to bother her mother with an inappropriate comment. Despite everything, she could avoid feeling discomfort whenever she had to interact with them. Most of the guests, though they came from renowned or wealthy families, used to expect some kind of help from her father.

Of course, not everything on her life was monochromatic. At that point, Pandora's eyes flashed in excitement to after finding Youma gliding between the guests. The young had him in great esteem: the Japanese tramp that arrived home in hand of Partita during a spring day when she was just five years old. He watched her with a playful smile on his face. At the request of Partita, her parents allowed him to stay with them, making the times of gardener and others as a strange Butler. Youma had a childish character that verged on the absurd. That night she helped the other servants while Partita was in charge of taking care of Pandora's brother and of her own son.

The Japanese married the young Partita a few months later after his arrival to the Castle. They recently had a son, just a few months older than her brother. The small Tenma, as his mother had named him, was one of the main attractions that made Pandora's life somewhat better, filling it with color. It is not that the eldest daughter of the Heinstein had a bad life but it was, on itself somewhat boring and only till a couple of days ago it became better with the arrival of her little brother.

Youma walked among the guests until he approached his Lords, offering them something to eat. Pandora refused to take any snack but the Japanese took out of his pocket some chocolates and offered them to the kid. She received them with a mischievous smile, hiding them immediately. The young man smiled and walked away.

The rest of the evening passed in a tortuous way to Pandora who, although she wanted to retire to bed, wished for her mother to accompany her. It was a little while longer till her mother convinced her to go to her bedroom. Due to the absence of Partita, one of the new maids was commanded to accompany the child. They did not arrived to their destination, though.

Broken glass screams, and a gust of icy wind covered the place in a matter of seconds. Several men entered the hall, brandishing weapons, and attacking anyone who dared to oppose them. The blood soon became present while the salon fell into chaos. Pandora, aghast, ran through the crowd, trying to get to her parents, reaching her mother and hugging her. His father prompted them to flee seconds before he got pierced by a sharp spear.

-Where is Hades? - Asked a menacing figure in front of them. The cries and screams stun the ears of Pandora, who quivered, terrified, in the arms of her mother only to be thrown away moments later.

-Take care of your brother, Pandora!- The child saw how her mother was taken away. The man who had killed his father approached her, holding her neck. She resisted as much as she could. Pandora, from the floor, watched static without knowing what to do. A horrible crackling noise was heard at the time that the man broke her mother's neck, launching the inert women towards the floor. The pupils of the minor contracted in horror, feeling observed. Any sound disappeared; the only thing that could be heard was the escalating beat of her heart. He saw the man move, taking a step in her direction. Pandora knew that she was about to die.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the arrival of the intruder; the time seemed endless, so much that she thought that she was already dead. The sound of a hoarse voice calling her insistently made her open her eyes slowly. When she did so, Youma was in front of her, protecting her. He was completely covered with blood and with several wounds on his body. The Japanese smiled at her as sly as always, somewhat soothing the child.

-My Lady, please go with Partita and your brother. Meanwhile I will take the garbage outside.

-Miserable Specter! - Cried the man, pouncing towards him.

-I can't afford you to touch My Lady, let alone my Lord, Rewind Bio!

Pandora, laid at the floor, looked at him and for the first time noticed his strange clothing. He wore a metallic suit, similar to an armor but rather more elaborate. The piece of metal lost its attention when she witnessed Youma creating a dark glow that he threw against his attacker, and then making him disappear. The girl smiled instinctively, feeling safe, though the feeling did not last for long. After seeing one of them had died, the rest of the intruders prepared for an attack of all against one.

-My Lady, I urge you to leave from this place. It is dangerous.- He commanded.

The girl obeyed clumsily. Trying not to fall she nodded and left the hall, leaving his servant behind. She ran throughout the halls of the Castle. Her heart tried to escape through her mouth but she did not stopped until she arrived to door bedroom of her parents. She hit the door desperately after shouting the name of "Partita". After the sound of a few footsteps, the door lock was released. The maid opened the door, letting the little one inside and then closed it immediately back again.

As soon as Pandora entered, she hugged the woman, who corresponded to the embrace and picked her up from the floor. Being lifted, the girl hugged her strongly, fearing that the other would disappear. Her small body was shaking due to the hardly contained adrenaline. She began to cry and little by little became asleep, hugging Partita by the neck. The maid approached to the bed and laid the child on it. She watched the girl's sleep, spontaneously caressing her hair, cuddling her and allowing her to rest.

Youma walked slowly through the long corridor that would lead him to the main chamber. You could see a smile crossing his face. A deep bloody cut marked one of his cheeks. He arrived to the wooden door and stopped.

-Partita.- He called for the black haired woman inside the room. Soon, she opened the door. Her expression changed drastically when she saw the man carrying a purple armor. Noticing the blood, she raised her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from shouting. He backed up a couple of steps. -Hey! Take it easy. It's me.- Smiling, he responded to the reaction of his wife.

Recognizing him, Partita embraced him and began to whine, babbling a thousand words at the same time.

-It hurts! Calm down a little.- He complained, making her to let go.

-Sorry it's just...- She turned away a couple of steps, nervously playing with her hands.

-Don't worry, it's nothing serious.

With a nod, they entered the room. The Japanese sat in first place he found available, which was an exquisite white daybed.

-Youma! This daybed belongs to my lady and the blood is not easily removed.- She exclaimed, worried to see the impertinence of the man.

-It's okay. I don't think it will matter to her; or to her husband. They are both dead.- He declared, downplaying the gravity of the situation and making a carefree gesture with his hands.

-No. That is impossible.- Her words were but a whisper. The black haired lady fell down to the floor. The man observed intently but made no fuss. He knew that she always acted that way and there was nothing he could do about it. The fact was that their Lords were dead. For the moment he had bigger things on mind.

He closed his eyes and memories of the moment in which his dark cosmo had suddenly awakened rushed into his mind. It wasn't the first time he felt the awakening of his cosmo. However, it was the first time he could use and mold it entirely. He had felt it before, that mysterious and dark energy that lead him after the stars and the soul of Pegasus and taken him there, to that place so far away from his native Japan. Dozens of memories, not of all belonging to him, circulated all over his mind. He held his head, trying to fade away the dizziness that invaded him. His eyes sparkled briefly into a deep red; just briefly. After that they returned back to normal.

Partita, who had already calmed down, stood at the foot of the bed, watching Pandora's sleep. She turned to the small crib and later to her son. There, Tenma slept peacefully and ignorant of everything. Partita took him between her arms, hugging him. The infant grimaced but he didn't wake up. Youma joined Partita, holding them both.

-I'll protect you from now on.-He said, stealing a kiss from his wife and leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

-Youma, what is happening? Why did they attack Castle in such a way? What is that armor you are wearing? From where...- The man shushed her placing his index finger over her lips.

-Shhh! Partita, there's no rush. Let's wait till My Lady wakes up, there is much to explain.

The black haired woman nodded slightly. -Then I will bring something to heal those wounds.

-Good idea. Just avoid approaching the main hall. I will take care of cleaning everything afterwards.- He concluded with a smile, taking his child from the arms of his wife while she exited the room.

-Then, my small Tenma, it seems we have just raised the curtain of this Holy War.- The baby moved after hearing the voice of his father, opening with a grimace his bright hazel eyes, chastising him for waking him up. His expression changed after noticing a trace of blood crossing his father's face. He extended his little hand towards his cheek, trying without success to touch the viscous red liquid pouring from the fresh wound.

As soon as the baby thought he was about to reach the strange substance, he was suddenly withdrawn from it. Partita was back and she removed Tenma from her husband as soon as she saw the child reaching for the fresh blood. The infant made a pout and began to cry.

-Youma, what you were thinking? Tenma cannot play with that.- She declared, rocking the baby in a vain attempt to calm him down.

-Why? There's nothing wrong with it.- He answered with an expression similar to his son.

-It is a baby and that is blood.- Concluded the annoyed woman.

-Fine, fine...- Said the other, trying to change the subject. –You were fast.

-I remembered there were a few bandages in the bathroom.- She replied, finally calming Tenma down though the child kept his sulking face.

-Youma! - Exclaimed a little girl's voice.

Tenma's cries woke Pandora up. Noticing the adults, she didn't hesitate to get out of bed and run towards the man. She stopped halfway through, though, when he suddenly nailed his knee on the floor.

-My Lady, please excuse me. I arrived too late to protect your parents.- He said, gazing into the floor.

-It wasn't your fault. If it weren't for you I...- She then felt fear and a thousand other emotions she wasn't sure she could handle by herself. And now she was all by herself.

-You aren't alone. You still have your brother.- Said the woman when she noticed the sea of emotions in the violet eyes of Pandora.

-Alone.- Whispered Pandora, biting her lower lip. -Why? Why? My parents haven't done anything wrong. They always tried to help everyone. Then, why? Who could hate us so much?

-Athena.

-Who?

-My Lady. All this is Athena's fault.

-Athena?

-Yes. For centuries, the Heinstein have had the honor to bare into life the body Lord Hades will use to fight in the Holy War against Athena.

-Hades?

-My Lady, tonight we were attacked by Athena's soldiers. She probably wanted to take advantage of the current state of my Lord.

-But, but Hades...- The child gave a couple of steps back, confused and aghast, letting herself fall into the floor when she could not go further back. She had been stopped by a crib, the cradle of her brother Alone.

-My brother Alone is Hades.

Youma smiled, finally rising his head towards the girl. A slight purple aura surrounded her. Her pupils contracted while her gaze got lost into blankness for a few moments. When they returned, they came full of a clear hate and resentment. Pandora slowly joined Youma's side. Partita looked worried while she held Tenma tighter.

-My duty is to protect My Lords.- Spoke the man.

-Did you wonderfully, Youma. No. The Celestial Star of Leadership: Mephistopheles Youma.

-I did what I could, My Lady.

-You saved us, Mephistopheles; me and my dear little brother, my Lord Hades.

-I was my pleasure.

-Assemble all the Specters, Youma. Athena will pay for what she did tonight.- Declared the child just before she broke up into a deranged laughter.

-My Lady.

-Partita, dear. You will on our side, won't you?

-By... of course, My Lady. It is just that I don't quite understand yet what it's going on.- The black haired woman answered nervously, holding Tenma on a tighter embrace.

-All in due time, Partita. We have much to prepare. Soon you will understand it.

Thirteen years passed since that night of terror and blood in the Castle of Heinstein. The differences with the past were notable. The splendor of the place decayed and it was now surrounded by an atmosphere of death and anguish.

A boy ran in the vicinity of the forest chasing something. He launched a kick into the air, hitting someone in the process and embedding him in a nearby tree.

-Cheshire! Damn it! Stop moving so much!

-Yeah, right! And let Lady Pandora burn me with the harp again.- Answered a thin boy with feline appearance.

-If you followed the orders as you should, you would not have so many problems.

-Of course. Being Pandora's favorite allows you not to worry about anything.

-I have my own concerns, Cheshire.

- Ah True! They expect too much from you. Being the son of Mephistopheles, one would have thought you would be a little bit stronger.- He answered sarcastically.

-Shut up.

-Oops! Scary! Little Tenma is mad. What are you going to do? Call for your daddy? Or maybe you'll run away; just like your miserable mother did.

-Cheshire, I told you many times not to mention my mother! – The chestnut haired boy shouted at the same instant he launched a furious attack against the other. His cosmo burned with a silver color while he threw his punch. The other one cringed, trying to protect himself from the impact. However, the hit never came.

-What are you doing? This is none of your business!

-Do you think a brat like you can give me orders?

-Release me now, Radamanthys!

- Radamanthys...- Wavered the feline as he watched the Judge easily subjecting Tenma's raised fist, lifting him into the air at his disposal despite how much the boy struggled to escape away from him. The tallest, fed up with the hassle, embedded Tenma into the floor, creating a hole in the snow. He then turned his attention into the other Specter.

-Cheshire! - Roared the blond.

-Yes! – He answered immediately, standing in a firm position.

-Lady Pandora requires your presence immediately.

-Yes, Radamanthys!

- And Cheshire... next time I won't stop Tenma, do you understand? Now get out.

-Yes! - He yelled again as he ran back towards the Castle.

-Tenma, if you trained in the same way you enrage every time someone mentions her, you wouldn't be as useless.- The oldest man turned his back to the boy and began to walk slowly. A plaintive moan escaped Tenma's lips as he rose up. -My Lord Hades and my Lady Pandora can be very condescending towards you because you've grown up with them. However, that lucky star of yours will not last forever. Cheshire is right. You are useless. If you don't improve quickly you'll die in the Holy War.- Concluded the blond, finally departing from his sight.

Tenma rested his weight on a tree, trying to regain the balance lost by the Judge. When he felt better, he began his way back to the Castle. Perched on a nearby tree, Mephistopheles had observed all, undaunted and without remorse.

His eyes shone brightly when he examined the cosmo of his son. Tenma walked not knowing he was being observed and that a grimace of displeasure had appeared on the face of the spectrum.

-A disgusting Saint.- He said. -So this is also your fault, Partita.- A crooked smile parted his face. -Then let's see what becomes of your son in the midst of Hades' territory. This will be pretty exciting. I wonder what will happen now that Athena does not have his beloved Pegasus beside her?- He then disappeared into a dark whirlwind.

Tenma felt the time it took him to go back to the Castle to be eternal. For some strange reason he had difficulties breathing. He cursed to himself. He probably had a broken bone thanks to the idiotic Radamanthys.

He glided into the Castle, walking between the grim corridors. He knew the place to perfection even though recently it received some modifications. It was almost as if the Castle had always been like that. Tenma came halfway through the corridor and stopped in front of a door. A voice on the other side invited him in.

A boy of the same age and complexion as Tenma stood in the middle of the room. In spite of the interruption, he kept his concentration. The young, blond haired boy gave a couple of steps back in order to contemplate his last creation. Tenma approached him, placing one hand on his shoulder.

A pair of sky blue eyes observed him with tranquility and ease. The blond showed him a big smile.

-You did it again, Alone.

-Thank you, but it is not a big deal.

-It is.- The chestnut haired boy turned to contemplate the large canvas that the other has just finished painting. It showed two angels, with one showing the other a sad expression with melancholic red eyes.

- What happened to you? – The blond interrupted Tenma's thoughts.

-Ah? This? You know, it seems I got into Radamanthys' nerves once again.- The blond gave him a serious look, one that muddied his limpid gaze.

-It's okay, Alone. Don't bother with it. Doesn't really matter.- Added the chestnut haired boy after seeing the anger of the blond, trying to reassure him and to avoid getting into even more problems.

-Are you sure, Tenma? Radamanthys is usually...- The other interrupted.

-I've said it's fine. You don't have to worry. Please, Alone- The blond sighed and dropped his shoulders in resignation. He blinked a couple of times and his eyes returned to normal. Then he turned around and walked away, picking up a pair of brushes he had been using a few moments before Tenma entered the room.

-Still, I will discuss this matter with my sister.

-Alone! Please, I'm telling you, you shouldn't say anything.

-Neither I nor my sister approve the way the Specters treat you, Tenma.

-It was my fault! - Shouted the other, shaking and firmly closing his fists.- I attacked Cheshire and that is why Radamanthys intervened.

-You are not the kind of people who attack just to start a fight.- Answered Alone.

-No. He made me angry. He...- Tenma lost his glance into the floor. The blond came up to him and forced him to see him in the eyes. -You know how it unsettles me when someone speaks ill of my mother.- His voice was just a whisper. The blond seemed satisfied with this answer and released him. He turned back and continued to pick up his precious painting instruments.

-Tenma... we don't really know what happened to your mother. We don't know why she didn't return from that mission but I trust you. So does Pandora. I'll see something is done about this matter.- He insisted, smiling widely. The gesture then appeared on Tenma's face, ending with that conversation. Alone cleaned his brushes while Tenma helped him to pick up the paint, palettes and some other tools. Some minutes later everything was clean and ready to start again. Alone chose a new canvas, this one much smaller than the last and placed it on the easel.

-Sit there, Tenma.- Ordered Alone, after adjusting the canvas and pointing to a nearby chair. Tenma obeyed, trying not to interfere but was surprised to see that Alone turned the easel to him.

-What are you doing? I can't see.- Protested the boy with an irritated look.

-Of course you can't see. But I can see you. I need you to stay right there.- The blond smiled. -I'm making your portrait.

-But...

-Silence. It has been a long time ago since I've been wanted to paint you.

-Thank you. It's an honor... I.

-That's why we're friends, Tenma. -Alone took a charcoal and began sketching the image of boy while the other , nervous, barely stood still.

Several silent minutes passed. Everything was quiet. The noise from outside was not enough to reach that room and so they were not able to hear the steps coming down the hallway. The door opened without notice and a woman came into the room.

-Sister, I would appreciate it if you occasionally knocked on the door.- Commented Alone without taking his eyes off the canvas.

-Oh, I am sorry. Am I interrupting anything?- She asked with suspicion.

-Of course not!- Shouted the boys at the same time, staring to the woman with an irritated look.

-Thought so.- Said the woman with a small smile on her face and slipping towards his younger brother, staring at his painting from over his left shoulder.

-What caused this sudden change of mind, my dear brother? I thought you didn't like portraits.- She said this in such a low voice, only Alone could hear it.

-And I thought that you were eager to have one of him.- The youngest replied to the affront, showing a huge smile to both. The black haired woman gave a couple of steps back, shocked by the revelation. Tenma had not heard the commentary, so Pandora' reaction surprised him.

-Nonsense. I only came here because I need...

-To take Tenma with you.- The boy answered for her. Alone smiled and shortened the distance between him and his sister, hugging her. – I don't personally care about this, Pandora. Nevertheless, it has become evident to the Specters, and I don't think they are amused with it.

-I am aware of that.- Replied the woman with a whimper.

-Good, then... just be sure his father doesn't find out.- He walked away, leaving a soft kiss on his sister's cheek and going back to work. –There is something odd with him.

-With whom? - Intervened Tenma, who was about to leave the place. Seeing the sweet scene between brothers spurred him. He just heard that last sentence out of chance.

-I think that Radamanthys is jealous.- Mentioned Alone, something that set Pandora on fire. First her cheeks acquired a cute red blush but later, when he saw Tenma upset and frowning, willing to know more about it, she turned white as paper. The black haired girl lost no time and grabbed Tenma's wrist, dragging him out of his brother's Atelier before he caused even more problems. Alone, after seeing her sister's reaction, smiled sadly. Finally, he returned to his new self-imposed task.

Pandora technically dragged Tenma to an adjoining room and faced him just after she locked the door. Tenma turned his back, walked a couple of steps, and sat in an armchair. The black haired girl remained static at the door, looking for a way to lighten up the situation. She already knew about the obsession Radamanthys professed her. It was not something new nor it was the first time she argued with Tenma about it but it was clear that the boy was not willing to ignore it. Especially because of the brief conflict that arose some hours later; something she already knew thanks to Cheshire.

Within the grounds of Lord Hades, the Specters were free to come and go at will whenever they had no duties or guards. Of course, this gave them the opportunity to exchange a large amount of information, reason why Tenma chased Cheshire earlier that evening.

Pandora sighed. Why did it have to be so difficult to deal with an army? All they were supposed to do was to follow to orders, not gossip from here to there as a bunch of meddlesome ladies. They should be busy looking for clues about how they could get into the Sanctuary.

-Perhaps you should go out with him.- Pandora's thoughts were interrupted with that simple phrase. She looked towards Tenma. He remained seated on the couch, his legs over it as if he had no worries about staining the object. Pandora scowled slightly but her expression changed quickly. She walked decided, rumbling her shoes against the marbled floor.

-And why is that? – She asked, standing by his side and throwing Tenma an inquisitive and pretentious stare. –I do whatever I want. And being with him is something I certainly don't want to do.

-Really? Because it seems to me that the Specters are the ones that do whatever they want. – Tenma responded shrugging mockingly.

-We will see that, Tenma. – She gave him a seductive look.

The woman reduced the distance between them. She drew feline caresses on his lap and kissed him. It was a long, deep kiss, interrupted just for brief moments. It didn't take long before Tenma placed his hands over the delicate waist of the girl, holding her firmly. Her hands moved from his chest to his hair, tangling the chestnut color strands between her fingers.

A knowing look says more than any word could tell. It was all they needed before Tenma lowered Pandora's dress, pure desire printed on each other's gaze.

It had been some time since they ceased being friends in order to become lovers. It was something that only involved them both but it was a known secret among the Specters. Pandora considered Tenma too much and for this reason the comments about their relationship begun. Still, the woman could not care less. After all, she was Pandora, Hades' older sister. That was it. Whoever had the audacity to protest or comment something about it, he knew well enough that the only thing he could expect was a cruel and merciless death; usually at hands of Radamanthys.

Tenma, on the other side, had more awareness. He was the one who had to live among them. As part of the army, he also had to deal with his apparent lack of progress, being a Specter that could not even carry a Surplice and stepping always under the shadow of his father and the alleged betrayal of his mother. All this altered him easily, generating countless conflicts with the rest of the Specters. The fact that both, Pandora and Alone, kept trying to keep the Specters on line generated him even more problems, since they hurt his pride.

Tenma was jealous of the judge. He could not avoid it. The Englishman was bigger and much stronger than him. He knew very well that Pandora was safer by his side. Then, why was she still with him?

He separated from her pair of trembling lips, finishing the act. The women crouched against his chest, deciding to rest there as much time as she wanted. This didn't matter to him so he stayed there until night fell over them. Then, Tenma sneaked out of the room.

He was halfway through the dark corridor when he heard a noise. He turned to find a couple of golden orbs staring at him, inquisitive. Tenma gulped and decided to ignore the owner of those eyes. He was fed up of with it so he decided to let it go. However, a firm hand clamped his arm.

-Let me go.- Sharp and dryly, the words came out of his lips. He pulled his wrist firmly, releasing himself. He gave a couple of clumsy steps back, trying to retrieve the lost balance caused by his forceful movements, and released a growl watching the taller man in front of him.

-It is late. You shouldn't wander off like that.

-It's none of your business.

-I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning at the northern entrance.

That was the only thing the man said before leaving the place, merging into the darkness of the hallway. Tenma fumbled a blow and sighed. He turned around and, after a couple of more steps, he opened the door that led into his room. He laid on a large bed and fell asleep.

Pandora walked quicker than usual. Her movements denoted discomfort and she had a good reason to feel that way. A few minutes earlier Zeros informed her that Radamanthys and Tenma were creating a huge mess. According to what the Specter said, Tenma and the Judge were "training" and the matter went off hands. It was not the first time something like that had happened but it was certainly something with what the woman did not want to struggle anymore.

She left the Castle and walked between mantles of fresh snow. Not very far away, a small retinue of Specters was already around the two unconscious men who enjoyed mocking themselves. When she arrived, she placed one of her arms on her waist and the other on her Trident.

-Mind if I step in? – She fumbled with tranquility, looking at the pair in the middle of the other Specters.

Both men kept silent while the other Specters began to disperse, trying to get away as much as possible before the latent anger of Pandora couldn't hold itself anymore.

-What does this pathetic exhibition means?

-Excuse me, Lady Pandora.

Radamanthys, who still held Tenma, dropped him into the floor. He bowed immediately, his head down staring firmly into the floor. Tenma complained for the blow but said nothing more. He rolled quickly to take a similar position as the Judge. Pandora looked down on them, weighing up the situation. She fumbled her tongue setting her eyes on Radamanthys.

-Since you get along so well, I think that you should spend even more time together. You will leave on a mission tomorrow morning. Together.

-But Pandora! - Protested the boy.

-Shut up, Tenma!-Intervened a fourth individual who had gone unnoticed.

-Youma!- The girl said with an exited soft voice. -When did you come back?

-A few minutes ago, My Lady. Sorry for the delay.- The Specter approached the woman, imitating the poses of the other two men, bowing as a sign of respect. However, he took Pandora's hand, leaving a soft kiss on it.

The black haired girl smiled for the gentle touch. Tenma looked to other side and the English stared at him with anger. Mephistopheles smiled over the three different reactions, but said nothing more. He stood up, still holding the Pandora's hand, managing to get a better look of the pair on the floor.

-I believe you both could accompany me.- Mentioned the eldest. Pandora asked an explanation with her eyes. -I found a place where the cosmos of Athena is perceived and think it would be convenient to prepare something.

-Where?

-A small town in Italy. I have been researching and believe that the sanctuary is involved.

– It seems perfect.

-Well then. We will depart at dusk.- Concluded the Specter, escorting Pandora back to the Castle.

The other pair remained in place, weighing up the situation. The both agreed on something: going into a mission with Mephistopheles wasn't a good idea. They observed them as Pandora laughed of Youma's words, immediately changing mood.

Tenma stood up and walked to the opposite direction, ignoring the couple. Radamanthys took some more time to imitate him. He had to get ready. It didn't make him any happy, for one of the Judges to get involved in such a nonsense but there was nothing he could do about it. It was Pandora's orders.

Tenma took the occasion to hit and break some rocks on the forest. Past noon, decided to go back to the Castle for something to eat. After that, he thought about visiting Alone but his visit would be postponed.

The boy found the figure of his father charged subtly against a wall. He stared idly, giving him a deadpan look. Tenma decided walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

-You are still upset about this nonsense.- Said the man. The young boy turned away immediately, looking quite annoyed.

-It is no nonsense. It is my mother.- Youma smiled.

-That doesn't matter. You are a Specter.- Tenma clenched his teeth before answering.

-Specter or not, it has nothing to do.- His father broadened his smile and then closed his eyes, disappearing any expression on his face.

-It is alright, Tenma. Someday you will understand. Sooner or later. I think this trip will help you to take a decision.-He said no more, leaving Tenma behind.

Tenma, even more annoyed, clenched his fist. He growled something and turned around, willing to ignore the brief talk. He walked up to the Alone's Atelier. He knocked the door a couple of times and entered. After a brief chat, Alone showed him a new piece of work. Then Tenma sat in the same place he had occupied the previous time. Alone asked him to pose again for a few moments, something he was willingly to oblige.

The arrival of Pandora interrupted the scene. The black haired woman seemed annoyed, thing that did not happen unnoticed for either of both.

-You should be getting ready, Tenma, not wasting time.- She commanded. Tenma scowled but Alone smiled, accomplice of what actually was on her sister's mind.

-I will do it immediately, when Alone shows me the painting.

-Pandora is right, Tenma. It would be best if you hurried up. You don't want to get into more trouble with your father.

- But Alone! - Reproached the boy with a grimace.

-Hurry. I'll show you the painting when you return. It is not even finished.

The room they entered was spacious and a lot warmer than the rest of the Castle. It was the room that was previously used by Partita and Tenma many years ago.

-Partita... why didn't you come back?- A whisper escaped from her lips. She clenched her fists at her sides and walked to the small dressing table to take a silver chain with an owl pendant. Pandora held the necklace firmly, marking her white skin with its shape.

Suddenly, the door opened and a figure delved into the room.

-Tenma.-Said the woman in a low voice, glancing deeply into Tenma.

He watched him back and decided to approach her but he stopped after seeing that the black haired woman made a step backward after noticing his movements. He sighed and changed his steps' direction, going towards a small cabinet. He opened one of the drawers and began to rummage among the various things that it had inside, preparing his luggage for the mission entrusted to him by Pandora. She observed him from a safe distance. A familiar scene came to her mind. A ghost of some time ago when she was in the same place with the mother of the young man in front of her, a day before she left on a mission.

Pandora hesitated, holding the necklace on her fingers even stronger, as if with that she could prevent memories from coming back to her. Partita never came back from that mission; watching Tenma's steps, Pandora could feel the same sense of fear and nostalgia seizing her.

A treacherous tear crossed her face, outlining her velvety and snow-white profile. Self-absorbed, she didn't noticed the movements of the boy until he felt a warm hand on his face. Tenma withdrew the tear from her cheek with a gentle motion. The proximity allowed Tenma to encircle her waist with ease, taking advantage of the presence of his hand on her face, he hold her chin and kissed her gently.

Pandora let him be. The soft kiss comforted her, even if only a little. However, the feeling of fear increased second-by-second once he lost contact with her lips. He fumbled and left his hand outlining her profile, giving a soft touch while his other hand bid farewell to her waist. Before turning around to leave the room, Tenma took between his hands the chain that once belonged to his mother.

A few moments later, Pandora was able to regain her composure. She felt a thousand emotions but she had no time to keep worrying about her suspicions. She left the room, closing it with care and moved between corridors until he came to the top balcony over the main hall.

-Zeros!- The voice was imposing, claiming the presence of the Specter. She had many things to do in little time. The Sun was already setting.

Radamanthys accommodated his purple helmet while he watched suspiciously to the cause of his problems. Tenma worked arduously, tying bandages over his forearms and adjusting his knee and shoulder pads. Receiving a mission without having a Surplice required more preparations than normal. It was not the first time he left for a mission, but it was the first time he left with Radamanthys and his father at the same time. The eldest was not amused by the family reunion. So he had gradually distanced himself from them since a very long time ago.

Steps were heard, telling them that they were not longer alone. Tenma picked up a small backpack and threw over his shoulder. Mephistopheles came, as always, wearing the old evening gown that seemed to fascinate him so much. He gave them a sarcastic smile.

-Let's go. The road is long and we must arrive before dawn.- The pair nodded, walking after Mephistopheles.

-Youma.- Pandora's voice was heard, the rattling of her heels echoing in the place. She was accompanied by Cheshire, who was escorting her. –Will you leave without saying goodbye?

-My Lady, my apologies. I thought you were indisposed.-He argued.

-It's okay. I just hope everything turns out well, Youma. I hope everyone comes back safely. You know that my Lord Hades and I would not like it if one Specter got injured.

-Of course My Lady. Everything will be fine.-He replied, extending his smile.

He made a small bow and turned to leave the room. The youngest imitated him, leaving Pandora and Cheshire behind. She didn't say anything else until they were completely alone.

-Cheshire.

- As you wish, My Lady.

They advanced quickly over several regions. Their superhuman speed allowed them to cover large areas in a short amount of time. They arrived to their destination hours before they expected; the small town was surrounded by a lush forest and huge mountains. The eldest led them into a small hill from where they could see all over the place.

The mission was simple. Youma traced the goddess' cosmo and noticed that she enjoyed herself taking care of that place. She used to arrive there every now and then, always accompanied by a pair of Golden Saints and some others from other ranks.

Athena was born and raised on that town, before she was found by her Saints. That was why she sought to protect that small piece of land. The Specter had noticed Athena's presence always to be escorted by the Golden Saints. However, there were other Saints of different ranks helping villagers in whatever they could. A few weeks later they had been attacked by the inclement weather, which caused a nearby river to overflow, causing big human and material losses. Ignoring her vulnerability, the goddess decided to help them.

Youma explained the situation to the younger boys, instructing them for the attack. The Golden Saints were on guard at all times but the Silver, Bronze and soldiers used to monitor the village with badly organized rounds. He divided the work. Tenma would make sure the lower Saints wouldn't interfere while Radamanthys was responsible of holding back one of the Golden Saints. Youma would take care of the second one. The highest-ranked men stood on opposite sides of the small building where the goddess was. It would be easy to eliminate her once they get rid of the obstacles.

The youngest accepted their job and splat up, merging into the night as the shadows of death they represented. Radamanthys followed a different route from Youma's; however, he noticed that Tenma was not very far from him. He growled something but decided to ignore it. One of the Saints had noticed his presence.

He landed on his fit, away from the shadows that had covered him until that moment. He gave a couple of steps forward and stopped. His enemy watched him with a wide, arrogant smile on his face.

-It seems that the Holy War is here.-Said the one who shone like the Sun. His long blue hair waved along with the white coat on his back; a twisted smile crossing his face. A pair of turquoise eyes shone in red when he summoned one of his techniques and then everything was filled with dust.

Mephistopheles noted Wyvern's situation from the heights, floating elegantly several meters away. The spies who had followed them haven't been unnoticed but he didn't give them big importance. He knew Pandora was not happy with the situation in which they left.

He growled while Tenma fought against a couple of soldiers. He expected him to do the job quickly. Youma had fought one to one against the Golden Saint, who was now unconscious and at his disposal. However, he did not intend to kill him. He was more interested in the fortuitous encounter that would have Tenma when he finished playing clumsily with the soldiers and reached inside the building where Athena was. The minutes passed quickly, he blithely released the Saint into the floor, opening a hole where he fell. He decided to go after Tenma. The mission was about to get interesting.

Tenma advanced throughout the place. Radamanthys' energy could be felt not far away there but there was no trace of any other fight. The few enemies he had encountered caused him some problems. Blood squeezed from his cheekbone and he was agitated. Even so, he decided to enter the building, assuming that his father would be there.

The place was entirely plunged in darkness. Tenma blinked several times, trying to fit his eyes into the darkness. When he was able to distinguish the furniture of the building, he stepped inside and slowly begun to cross the room. He noticed a door on the back wall and approached it. The light that filtered under it was minimal but he stood in front of it. No sound came over the door; perhaps everything had already ended and he didn't have to worry anymore. He made his way breaking the door with the kick. It was the only thing he was able to do before falling to the ground. He remained static, awkwardly leaning on his hands. A familiar face watched him from just inches away. Soon, the figure was in front of him, encircling his neck, tears flooding her eyes.

-Mom.

-Te... Tenma. You? What are do you doing here?- She asked in a weak voice.

- You are alive. I'm so happy. But… why?

The brunette looked at his son, he engrossed in the situation while giving her back a similar look. The woman was carrying a purple... no, that wasn't a Surplice. It was a Cloth. A Silver Cloth.

-Partita.

The voice that interrupted Tenma's mind was soft. Only then did he notice they were not alone. Behind her mother, in the furthest side of the room, was a young teenager of purple hair and green eyes. An immaculate white dress covered her and a golden staff decorated her hand. Tenma wavered and gave a couple of steps backs. There was no doubt that was the goddess Athena.

The delicate figure only compared with the enormous cosmic concentration she possessed. Tenma was stunned and couldn't understand what was happening. He wished to go back further but he then realized that his mother held his hand. He blinked, focusing its attention on the simple gesture. Inevitably, a smile came to his face, but it turned into a confused stare in seconds. He could not assimilate the situation.

-Mom, you are a Saint.

Partita watched him, condescending, smiling shyly and looking for a way to explain his son a thousand things in very little time. She knew she had little chance of explaining. Tenma raised a question so she decided to let him clear his many doubts.

-Why? Why did you betray us?- Partita's expression saddened to notice Tenma's wrong idea. A sad smile came to her face.

-I didn't betray you, Tenma. It was he who did it.- The boy stared at his mother, interrogating her with his eyes but it was she who continued with the questions. -What are you doing here?

-We... well...- Tenma's eyes went from his mother to the young goddess. The woman did not need further explanations so she continued with her own interrogation.

-You do not have a Surplice, do you?

Tenma's eyes nailed to the floor. He didn't know what to say. He was neither a good warrior nor a soldier. He could not claim an armor. His eyes began to burn. He felt ridiculous and useless, however, his mother continued.

-It is impossible for a Surplice to recognize you as his owner, Tenma- His eyes twinkled, filling up again with tears. -You're a Saint, Tenma. Not a Specter. No Surplice would obey you. It is not that you're not good enough. It is that you do it on the wrong side.

The boy went blank, facing his mother and then, unconsciously, to the girl in the background. She smiled kindly. Her eyes overflowed with tenderness. Something moved inside him when his mother hugged him.

-My love, please forgive me. So many things have happened... I could not return to you or your father. Youma, is...

Youma smiled with satisfaction. A group of Specters surrounded the building. Everything would be more fun now. Zeros stood between them, accompanied by one of Hades' favorite Specters.

-Kagaho, welcome to the party.- Murmured the eldest to himself before violently entering the building, going through the roof.

From that moment everything happened in a matter of seconds.

Athena launched a cry after seeing the ceiling fell over her. She instinctively stuck to the wall. In seconds, Youma was standing behind Partita, facing Tenma. He smiled noticing his son's panicked expression.

-Well done, Tenma! You found to the traitor.- He said cheerfully while pierced his arm of the woman's chest.

The wound was clean. When he released her, she fell heavily into the floor, creating a crimson pool below her. Blood gathered into her throat, forcing her to cough violently. Tenma gasped, observing the Dantesque spectacle. -Hades and Pandora will be pleased.

-We only need to take care of the young lady back there.- The terror in Tenma's face turned into hate at that moment; Athena hold Nike firmly into her hands. She could not surrender. However, before she could do anything, a Specter entered to what was left of the room. It was Kagaho. He walked slowly, approaching to Youma. He noted the situation and stood a few steps away from them. Partita convulsed on the floor a little until a new string of blood came out through her mouth, Zeros watched from afar, excited.

-Kagaho, what a surprise! I did not expect that My Lady would send us more reinforcements. Although, as you can see, there was no need.- The blue haired boy ignored him so he kept speaking with his son. -Very well, Tenma, I'll grant you the gray honor to finish this. She may be a goddess but she is still only a little girl. See? It isn't that difficult. You only have to kill her.

The commotion and comments between the Specters begun. Youma ignored them. Tenma's expression was indecipherable, but he walked toward the goddess. With slow steps, he passed next to the Specter, dodging him only to throw an accurate punch on his side. The hit was followed by another, throwing him against the wall. Tenma stood in front of the goddess in order to protect her.

-You are the one that is going to die, Mephistopheles.

-Tenma! – Kagaho's voice resonated in the place. The Specter stopped speculating and prepared his attack. Then Youma intervened.

-Traitor! Traitor! Just like his mother!- The Specters didn't hesitate to surround them. Without the unconditional support of Youma, they were ready to kill him. In fact, it was something they have been expecting since a very long time ago.

The eldest incorporated and walked toward the women that still laid on the floor, barely breathing. Standing next to her, he placed without hesitation one of his feet in her throat to break her neck or suffocate her. Whatever came first. The important thing was to kill her in front of him. –Are you leaving her to die, Tenma? Perhaps you are afraid?

Tenma didn't answer. He didn't even raise his eyes toward him. His gaze was lost somewhere on the floor. He only moved when, with few thousandths of a second, he dodged a kick that was directed towards him.

Tenma's faint silver cosmo manifested itself in all its glory. He had managed it. A discreet smile crossed the face of Mephistopheles seconds before he jumped backwards, avoiding another attack.

The Specters believed Youma was only playing so they threw themselves against Tenma. The boy finished with a few blows. Zeros was hiding behind a wood column and suffered what was happening all around him. Kagaho, arms crossed and eyes riveted on Tenma, only watched. Tenma returned an empty look. He seemed to be in a trance.

Youma seized the moment to launch an attack against the goddess. Athena tried to cover herself clumsily, placing Nike in front of her and waiting for a hit of energy that never came. She slowly opened her eyes to observe Tenma standing in front of her, raising his hands in front of her. He was injured and gasping. He had a deep cut on his abdomen, bleeding profusely.

-Stop playing. Just kill them and stop wasting time, Mephistopheles.- Sentenced Kagaho.

-Who is wasting time? I'm just having fun while I do my work.

The answer made Kagaho frown. The Celestial Star of Leadership was having fun when they had little time to act.

Tenma lowered his hands. Kagaho, exasperated, was ahead of Youma, jumping in front of him and directly attacking Tenma. Youma took advantage to launch against the goddess, movement that did not go unnoticed to Bennu. However, the attack was not concluded. A golden glow indicated that their problems were just beginning. Kagaho increased the force on his fight against Tenma, while Mephistopheles was responsible for the just arrived Golden Saint.

Libra's shield looked intact despite the force of the attack. Dohko breathed agitated. He turned to see his goddess on a couple of occasions to be sure she was safe. Youma growled with displeasure. Then, the look of the Saint landed on the boy who struggled to keep pace with the Specter before him.

-Dohko! Help him!

His goddess request came in a voice low enough only he could have heard it. He observed the situation. Owl was on the floor, unconscious and dying. The boy wouldn't able to endure anymore and there were two strong Specters in front of him. He began to worry. His unbearable headache didn't help at all. He had woken up in a hole and didn't remember anything else. The energy of the battle had awakened him and he was now confused. Kardia was fighting with other spectrum. How on earth did they surround them so fast? He came back to reality with the shout of the boy. He scowled, ready to attack when he was hit it with a cosmic wave. Everything brightened for a moment. Silvery beams expanded and a Pegasus emerged from the boy.

-Pegasus. -Whispered the goddess.

Kagaho growled and gave a couple of steps away from the other. He had to jump immediately after falling for the first time to the floor, since he was attacked by three cosmic cuts. His fears had become a reality –We are now at a disadvantage.

Three Gold Saints appeared onstage. The one who attacked him was still in position, with his arms still in the air while another pointed a bow and arrow in direction to Mephistopheles. A third looked expectant; Aquarius analyzed the atmosphere, he could feel Kardia's energy and knew what was having hard time. A worried expression crossed his face. He would have to take care of him after that.

Bennu growled something, ready to complain to Mephistopheles but he was interrupted.

-Retreat! - The voice, without a single emotion, gave Bennu a bad feeling. Still, like Zeros, he nodded. -Tenma, you can be certain that I'll come back to kill you.- Youma turned away from him. –My darling, it was a pleasure to see you again. See you soon in the underworld.- A twisted laugh rose into the air before the three Specters disappeared.

Dohko sighed relieved to see them disappear. Seconds later, Tenma fell into the floor. The Golden Saints did not hesitate to help. Athena ran to where Partita was, falling into her knees and forgetting about Nike. She lit her cosmo, trying to help her. Her white dress dyed of crimson red as the seconds passed.

Dohko had also approached but if there was someone who could make it clear to your Goddess that was not him.

-Is well...-voice had barely managed to get out without breaking. Endless tears ran down the cheeks of Athena. -Princess... just, just... deal of Tenma. Please, he is... a good guy. My Pegasus-Partita spoke with much effort while the young woman held her hand carefully. Athena awkwardly nodded as he watched that the other slowly closed his eyes. His cosmo became extinct and the goddess clung to the woman, hugging against his chest; probably as his son has not been unconscious had done.

The Gold Saints gathered there left her be while Dohko lifted Tenma from the floor. Moments later, Sisyphus approached, gently placing one hand on his goddess' shoulder. Only then she incorporated slightly, facing him with her face covered with tears and blood. Then she fell on the arms and chest of Sagittarius, continuing there her bitter weeping. El Cid took off his coat and covered with it the body of Owl. Kardia walked with difficulty, hanging from Degel's neck, who helped him to stand. The fight with Wyvern was not easy and it would have probably ended badly if the Specter had not retreated.

The Specters quickly returned to Germany. Half day later the bad news were already known. Worse still, Pandora was already knew about it.

Wyvern had returned in very bad conditions. Almost all the Specters that Pandora had sent to follow them were dead, leaving only Kagaho and Zeros alive. Mephistopheles had informed her about everything. She squeezed her lips when she heard the story for the third time. Tenma had betrayed them and killed his companions in order to protect her... Athena. That dammed woman who took away everything that belonged to her. Why? Why her? Mephistopheles smiled to himself seeing Pandora's rage. Some moments later, he left her alone. The black haired girl did not know that it was the last time she would see him.

The storm that unleashed inside her went unnoticed for the rest of the Specters. It was not until she got into her room when she let her anger go. There was no object that did not suffer from her rage. Everything was shattered while Alone watched her in silence. At that moment he realized that his sister was a very dangerous person.

-Sister, what are you planning to do? The Holy War is about to begin. You will see him again.

-I know that and when I do, I'll kill him. I'll kill them both.

The decision was taken without hesitation. She would make Tenma and Athena pay for everything. Everything.

Alone could not really understand Pandora's feelings. For him, the situation had lacked importance and suffering and anger would make no difference. He returned to his Atelier. He needed to prepare himself. He was about to prepare Athena and Tenma something special.

Youma walked among the graves of souls of the underworld; he came to the last circle, he bent down and took a small luminous sphere between his hands.

-Thank for your help, my love. Now we only have to wait for the curtain to rise... Ah! But we have the best seats so we shouldn't worry. It is best to leave our little Pegasus by himself, don't you think? Let's wait to see what they are preparing to entertain us. Tenma is a good boy, isn't he?

The Japanese disappeared into a whirlwind. No one in the Meikai heard anything about him again.

Some months later, in the Sanctuary, Tenma climbed along the slope of the main Temple, praying that neither the Patriarch nor anyone else saw him. He looked into the balcony and threw himself toward it.

-Tenma? – The boy was paralyzed and turned slowly only to encounter the now familiar face.

-Athena.

-I've asked you to call me Sasha. - Rebuked her in feigned annoyance. The young man felt uncomfortable and blushed.

-Excuse me, Sasha. It's just that... well... it's an old habit and also... well... If Dohko listens to me he will scold me again.- The girl laughed quietly.

-I see you already have a Cloth - She added, changing the subject after noticing the obfuscation of the other.

-Yes. I am very happy... but every time I see you less and less, Sasha. Tomorrow I have to go to the town. Dohko told me that there are some Specters we have to take care of.

-I see.- The goddess saddened and hesitated to continue before gathered strength and do it. -I am very grateful with you Tenma. If it weren't for you I...

-If I had not been there you would have been alright. So would she.

-I'm sorry.

-It wasn't your fault. It was mine.

-Tenma, you know that isn't true. Your mother... Partita would be very proud of you. Never doubt it.- Sasha's voice made Tenma stare into her eyes. He found her crying once again.

-I'm sorry. I'm always making you cry.

-If you are sorry then stop saying so many foolish things. When are you coming back?

-In a week.

-I'll be waiting for you, Ten...-Sasha couldn't continue. She looked at the starry sky. Tenma also noticed it: the full moon had disappeared. –It has begun. The Holy War has begun.

First of all I want to thank my beta reader. _**Ale-chan**_ and _**Irwein **_of and respectively for being so nice and help me with this huge monster! I greatly appreciate having reviewed and corrected my mistakes in this fic. If not for them this would not be here! Thank you.

This fic is a little out of line to use with Burning, since I'm focusing a little more on the spectra. It was created as a Christmas gift exchange for _**SESA 2012**_ and want to thank her for having endured Administrators whole time the nonsense and blunders that I had during the whole process, is that I hate, no I do it again.

Thanks to _**Galaxian**_ for asking this story. Specifically requested as history would have been if he had not cheated Youma Pandora with the rapture of Hades. Well this is my version. There are also some PandoraxTenma a little and could not be Lemon forgiveness. TT_TT

I hope you enjoy it that has many holes in the end but it was too and had no time. I know there are issues like Kagaho Radamanthys and they deserve a little more background like Tenma and his awakening after death of Partita. I'll try to write it then. Because right now my head is only… Saga - Kanon.

Thanks for reading if you came here, and let's nice review and motivates us to keep writing.


End file.
